warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Eissturm's Aufgabe (by Honeycloud)
Kurzbeschreibung Das ist eine Geschichte die von Eissturm handelt. Er hat eine große Aufgabe zu bewältigen aber wird er es schaffen? Was kann und will er alles aufs Speil setzen? Er weiß, das er jedes Risiko eingehen muss und viel verlieren wird. Für was wird er sich entscheiden? Es wird eine Geschichte die bis zum Ende spannend ist. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Info Diese Geschichte handelt von NachtClan und FlammenClan. Sie wird/wurde von Honigwolke geschrieben. Hier gehts zur Hierachie Kapitel 1 „Eisjunges! Wo steckst du?“, rief Plättscherbach. „Hier bin ich Mutter!“, schnurrte der Kater und hopste in großen Schritten zu ihr. Sorgenvoll leckte Plättscherbach ihm übers Ohr. „Eure Zeremonie beginnt gleich!“, mahnte Holzsplitter, der Vater von Eisjunges, Frostjunges und Schneejunges. Frostjunges nickte aufgeregt. Hecktisch leckte Plättscherbach allen noch einmal den Pelz glatt. Da sprang Fleckenstern auch schon auf den untersten Ast der Birke, die mitten im Lager stand und rief den Clan zusammen. Eisjunges und seine Geschwister gingen mit vor Stolz geschwollener Brust und gerecktem Kinn bis vor den Baum. Rundherum bildeten alle Katzen einen Halbkreis. „Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um drei Junge zu Schülern zu ernennen.“, begann die gescheckte Anführerin. Sie ließ ihren Blick lange über die Menge schweifen. „Rindenfeuer! Ich weiß, dass du ein junger Krieger bist. Doch du hast bewiesen, dass dein Herz nur zum Wohle des Clans schlägt. Du wirst der Mentor von Schneepfote werden!“ Erstaunt blinzelte der braune Kater, trat dann aber nach vorne um seinen neuen Schüler mit der Schnauze zu berühren. Erneut blickte Fleckenstern in die Menge. „Tupfenpelz! Auch du bist noch eine der jüngsten Kriegerinnen. Dein Mentor war Flussherz und er hat dir viel beigebracht. Ich hoffe, dass du all dein Wissen an Frostpfote weitergeben wirst.“ Die schildplattfarbene Kätzin nickte und trat nach vorne, um ihre neue Schülerin zu begrüßen. „Sandfeder! Du bist ein guter Krieger. Da Taubenfeder zur Kriegerin wurde, kannst du einen neuen Schüler nehmen. Du wirst der Mentor von Eispfote sein. Lehre ihm alles, was ich dir einst beibrachte!“ Der sandfarbene Kater schlängelte sich durch die Menge, bis er bei Eispfote angekommen war und berührte sanft, mit leuchtenden Augen seine Schnauze. „Außerdem will ich eine neue Kriegerin ernennen. Goldpfote! Du konntest wegen einer Verletzung nicht mit deinem Bruder Feuerfell zum Krieger ernannt werden. Nun bist du wieder Gesund und bereit deinen Kriegernamen anzunehmen. Von nun an wirst du Goldfarn heißen. Zu ehren deines toten Mentors Farnkralle!“ „Schneepfote! Frostpfote! Eispfote! Goldfarn!“, riefen die Clanmitglieder und eilten nach vorne um Glückwünsche auszusprechen. Die Mentoren warteten am Rande der Lichtung, bei der Rosenhecke. Die Rosenhecke war der Treffpunkt für alle Schüler und Mentoren des Clans. Es war ein kleiner Teil der Mauer, der von Rosen und Efeu bewachsen ist. Als die Schüler alle Glückwunsche entgegengenommen hatten, trotteten sie dort hin um ihre Mentoren zu fragen, was sie heute machen werden. Schneepfote und Frostpfote gingen mit ihren Mentoren Moossammeln für die Ältesten, wobei sie sich lauthals beschwerten. „Wollt ihr das die Ältesten den Hang selber hinaufklettern müssen?“, wies Rindenfeuer sie zurecht. „Unsere Ältesten haben schon viel für ihren Clan getan. Sie sollten geehrt und respektiert werden!“, fügte Rindenfeuer hinzu. Die beiden Schüler sahen dies ein und neigten nur den Kopf, da es ihnen zu peinlich war etwas zu sagen. Kapitel 2 „Das ist der Bach. Wir trinken daraus. Er fließt nahe am Lager und bei Hochwasser besteht die Gefahr, dass das Lager überflutet wird!“, erklärte Sandfeder. Nachdenklich nickte Eispfote. „War das schoneinmal der Fall?“, fragte er seinen Mentor. „Ja. Viele Blattwechsel zuvor, als Steinstern noch unser Anführer war.“, gab ihm der sandfarbene Kater zu Antwort. Nachdenklich blickte Eispfote zum Bach. „In Regenzeiten müsste man einen Wall erbauen!“, miaute er ein paar Herzschläge später. Sandfeder zuckte mit dem Schweif und kommandierte ihm somit, dass sie weiterzogen. „Boah! Das ist ja riesig!“, miaute Eispfote voller staunen. „Das ist die Kiefernlichtung. Hier lehren die Mentoren ihren Schülern die Grundlagen des Kämpfens und des Jagens. Wenn du genug Kraft hast werde ich dir auch viele Kampfzüge beibringen. Heute lernst du jedoch das Jagdkauern!“, erklärte ihm Sandfeder wobei er ein schnurren nicht unterdrücken konnte. Eifrig zeigte Eispfote ihm, was er von Windpfote schon gelehrt bekam. „Nicht schlecht!“, lobte sein Mentor, der begeistert von dem Lernwillen seines Schülers war. „Aber du musst versuchen, deinen Schweif etwas tiefer zu halten. Und du musst dein Gewicht gleichmäßiger aufteilen!“, erklärte er. Eispfote versuchte es noch einmal. Diesmal achtete er darauf, dass sein Gewicht auf allen Schenkeln gleichmäßig verteilt war. Er kauerte sich nieder und schlich langsam vorwärts. Im Augenwinkel sah er ein Blatt runtersegeln. Er probierte den richtigen Moment abzuschätzen und setzte zum Sprung an. Zielsicher grub er seine Krallen in das Blatt. „Sehr gut! Lass es uns nun im Wald ausprobieren!“, lobte Sandfeder und fuhr im mit dem Schweif über das Ohr. Der sandfarbene Kater sprintete los, jedoch unterschätzte er Eispfote’s Schnelligkeit. Für einen noch so jungen Schüler war er erstaunlich schnell. Sandfeder hatte Mühe seinen Vorsprung zu behalten. Als beide schon völlig außer Atem waren hielt er an. „Probier es hier!“, wies er seinen Schüler an. Dieser nickte und witterte. „Eichhörnchen!“, zischte er. Schnell kroch er vorwärts. Er hatte jeden Schritt seiner vorgehensweiße genau durchdacht. Scheinbar problemlos schlich er durch den hohen Farn. Um den alten Baumstamm machte er einen Bogen, obwohl es ein schnellerer Weg wäre über ihn zu springen. Jedoch bemerkte er die vertrockneten Blätter die rundherum verstreut lagen und wusste, dass die Geräusche die Beute verjagen würde. So schnell und lautlos er konnte, kletterte er den Baum, auf dem das Eichhörnchen saß hinauf. Er schlich um den Stamm herum, suchte sich einen festen Ast direkt unter dem Eichhörnchen und setzte zum Sprung an. Er schleuderte sich mit den Hinterläufen weg und bekam das Beutetier mit dem Schweif zu fassen. Er biss ihm in den Hals und zeigte es Stolz seinem Mentor. „Gut gemacht Eispfote!“, lobte ihn dieser. „Lass uns zum Lager zurückkehren. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag!“, flüsterte er geheimnisvoll und machte kehrt. Eispfote stolperte unbeholfen mit seinem riesigen Eichhörnchen durch den Lagereingang, wobei er großes Lob von den Ältesten erntet. „Wie war dein Tag?“, fragte Frostpfote. „Toll! Ich habe schon einen kleinen Teil unseres Territoriums kennengelernt und mein erstes Eichhörnchen erlegt!“, schnurrte der Kater. „Wir haben mir unseren Mentoren Moos für die Ältesten geholt. So haben wir gelernt unsere Krallen einzusetzen.“, erklärte ihm seine Schwester. „Hier! Daf if für euch!“, nuschelte Schneepfote, der Bruder der zwei, der mit vier Mäusen im Maul zu ihnen getreten war. „Danke!“, rief Eispfote erfreut. Zusammen hockten sie sich hin und begannen an den Mäusen zu kauen. Als sie fertig waren leckte sich Eispfote über sein Maul und er begann sich mit Schlammpfote die Zunge zu geben. „Ich gehe schlafen. Sandfeder sagte, dass morgen ein anstrengender Tag wird!“, gähnte er schließlich und trottete müde in den Bau. Dort schloss er die Augen und war auch sofort eingeschlafen. Kapitel 3 folgt...... Kategorie:By Honigwolke